Cuauhtémoc "Connor" Mazātl
Cuauhtémoc Mazātl - ''' syn Kobiety-Jelenia, ma 17 lat. Dla osób ze szkoły pozwala nazywać siebie '''Connor, gdyż o wiele łatwiej to imię dla nich wymówić i zapisać. Dużą uwagę przywiązuje do tradycji swojego ludu i trudno mu zrozumieć brak szacunku ze strony innych nastolatków. Ceni sobie w wielkim stopniu dobre relacje z rodziną i swoim klanem. Pomimo groźnego wyglądu, Cuauhtémoc jest bardzo opiekuńczy oraz ma wielkie serce. Jego głównymi zainteresowaniami są strzelanie z łuku, kowalstwo raz inne dziedziny związane z wytwarzaniem zbroi oraz broni, lubi też literaturę oraz wyszywanie, jak i rzeźbienie w drewnie. Mimo pozorów, jest dobre wykształcony, ponieważ jego mama dbałą o jego edukację od najmłodszych lat. Osobowość Cuauhtémoc może przy pierwszym spotkaniu wydawać się dosyć odsunięty od społeczeństwa, lecz w rzeczywistości potrafi dogadać się z wieloma osobami z łatwością, ma jedynie problemy z zaufaniem innym na początku. Nie jest też dosyć rozgadany, co dodaje tylko do tego wrażenia więcej oschłości. Ma wielkie serce, ale już kilka razy złapał się na tym, że niektórzy potrafią to wykorzystać. Zmieniło go to w bardziej nieufnego, lecz jego dobroć została taka sama. Chłopak jest również bardzo opiekuńczy, od najmłodszych lat bardzo ważna była dla niego rodzina, którą to on najczęściej się zajmował. Nauczyło go to odpowiedzialności, jednak w tym samym czasie musiał szybciej dorosnąć, by pokazywać rodzeństwu, co jest odpowiednie oraz by naprawdę mogli czuć się, jakby pod jego skrzydłem byli bezpieczni. Niczego tak bardzo nie ceni sobie jak te rodzinne więzy, a każdy, kto chciałby skrzywdzić jakiegoś członka klanu może gorzko tego pożałować. Choć chłopak nie jest agresywną osobą, cechuje go spokój i wyrozumiałość, to jeśli sytuacja do tego doprowadzi, potrafi się dosyć poważnie zdenerwować. Można by było pomyśleć, że z wiekiem coraz bardziej mu to przechodzi, jednak im jest starszy, tym częściej potrafi reagować na coś gniewem. Na szczęście przypadki takie nadal zdarzają się rzadko. Razem z wielkim poszanowaniem do rodziny, idzie szanowanie ludowych tradycji. Cuauhtémoc nie jest zamknięty na nowe kultury, wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo go ciekawią, tak samo jak ich tradycje. Często dziwi się, dlaczego w dzisiejszych czasach wiele z nich nie jest kontynuowanych, gdyż dla niego jego własne dziedzictwo odgrywa dużą rolę. Czasami stara się przekonać niektórych do zagłębienia się w swoje korzenie, często nieskutecznie. Nie rozumie, skąd bierze się brak szacunku ze strony jego rówieśników, nie tylko w temacie tradycji ludowych. Boli go widok szacunku wobec innych, kiedy tak łatwo każdy śmieje się z każdego i nie ma pomiędzy większą grupą ludzi dobrych relacji. Przez to stara się nie być wrogim dla nikogo, choć, sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, niektórzy za nim nie przepadają. Jeśli chodzi o szacunek wśród dorosłych, to Cuauhtémoc lekko zaślepiony jest sposobem, w jaki został wychowany. Kazano mu zawsze słuchać się starszyzny, a ich słowo miało być dla niego święte. Dlatego często zgadza się z dorosłymi, nawet, gdy nie mają racji. Zwyczajnie boi się podważyć ich słowa, ale w tym przypadku również zdarzają się wyjątki. Jak można by było pomyśleć, chłopak jest niesamowicie lojalny, kiedy już komuś zaufa. Będzie zawsze dla ciebie, kiedy będziesz go potrzebować i stanie po twojej stronie, jeśli twoje zdanie będzie słuszne. Ma lekki syndrom starszego brata w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół, przez co też nigdy jeszcze nie był z nikim w romantycznym sensie. Każdy, kto się w nim zauroczy, myśli, że nie ma szans, bo Cuauhtémoc traktuje ich bardziej jak swoje rodzeństwo niż przyjaciół. Jeśli o miłość chodzi, to chłopak prawie nigdy się w nikim nie zakochuje, potrzebuje głębszej relacji, by zacząć czuć coś do kogoś. Bardziej ceni sobie osobowość niż wygląd, a sam ma lekko słabą samoocenę, jeśli chodzi o jego aparycję. Stara się zawsze nad sobą pracować zewnętrznie, ale i wewnętrznie. Jak już obierze sobie jakiś cel, to dąży do wypełnienia go, bywając przy tym aż nazbyt upartym. Kiedy się na coś zaweźmie, to nie odpuści, nawet gdy jego cel okazuje się no do końca poprawny. Cuauhtémoc jest inteligentny, szybko pojmuje nowe rzecz, które mu się wpaja. Mało osób zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że od małego jego mama dbała o edukację wszystkich jego dzieci, więc kiedy słyszą, że wychowywał się w klanie, do tego znajdującym się w lesie, biorą go za niewyedukowaną osobę, co nie mogło być dalsze od prawdy. Przyjmują też tak przez nieznajomość dużej ilości trendów, która zawsze umyka gdzieś chłopakowi. Stara się jak może nadrabiać to, o czym mówi młodzież, lecz zwykle ktoś inny musi mu w tym pomóc. Jeśli chodzi o humor, to chłopak nie jest całkowicie poważny, lecz wiele żartów mu umyka, najczęściej tych brudnych lub z czarnym humorem, które rujnuje dopytywaniem o ich wytłumaczenie. Od kiedy nie musi się już zajmować rodzeństwem, pozwala sobie na więcej luzu, co zdecydowanie wychodzi mu na dobre. Cuauhtémoc potrafi być zbyt szczery w wielu sytuacjach, a sam tego nie zauważa. Ma zdanie, że kłamstwo nigdy nie popłaca, nawet, gdy prawda krzywdzi. Wygląd Cuauhtémoc jest wysokim, bardzo dobrze zbudowanym chłopakiem o skórze w kolorze mlecznej czekolady, ozdobionej wieloma drobnymi piegami. Posiada również kilka tatuaży przedstawiających zwierzęta oraz rośliny na rękach oraz wytatuowane jelenie rogi na plecach. Jego oczy są w ciemnobrązowym kolorze, pochodzącym trochę pod czarny. Ma ostre rysy twarzy oraz idealnie wyprofilowaną szczękę. Włosy chłopaka wydają się czarne, jednak w rzeczywistości są ciemnobrązowe, tak samo jak jego brwi. Posiada również parę dosyć dużych, jelenich rogów oraz ogonek. Na jego ciele oprócz tatuaży jest też kilka blizn, a najwięcej ma ich na szorstkich rękach. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|192pxStany Zjednoczone – państwo federacyjne w Ameryce Północnej graniczące z Kanadą od północy, Meksykiem od południa, Oceanem Spokojnym od zachodu, Oceanem Arktycznym od północnego zachodu i Oceanem Atlantyckim od wschodu. Trzecie pod względem liczby ludności państwo (po Chinach i Indiach), a czwarte pod względem powierzchni (po Rosji, Kanadzie i Chinach). Terytorium de facto należącym do tego państwa jest również baza wojskowa Guantanamo na Kubie (117,6 km²), formalnie dzierżawiona od 1903 r., lecz od zakończenia rewolucji kubańskiej uważana przez rząd kubański za terytorium okupowane. Connor pochodzi dokładniej ze stanu''' Nowy Meksyk'. Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|160pxJeleni duch znany także jako kobieta-jeleń''' - stworzenie pochodzące z mitologii Indian. Niektóre indiańskie wierzenia opisują ją jako istotę o połowie ciała kobiety i połowie ciała jelenia, inne jako piękną kobietę z racicami zamiast stóp i wielkimi, brązowymi oczami przypominające oczy jelenia. Często stoi tuż przy szlaku, gdzie wabi mężczyzn, uwodzi ich, a następnie zostawia. Ci dosłownie umierają z tęsknoty. Jej obecność może zwiastować nadchodzące nieszczęście. Znana jest z tego, że bardzo lubi tańczyć i czasami niezauważona dołącza do plemiennych tańców. Znika dopiero wtedy, gdy muzyka przestaje grać. Relacje Rodzina Matką Connora jest Kobieta-jeleń o imieniu Awenasa. Chłopak ma z nią bardzo dobre stosunki, kobieta była, jak i pozostaje bardzo kochającą i troskliwą mamą dla swych dzieci. Ma stanowcze i lekko gwałtowne usposobienie, lecz nigdy nie okazuje go przy swoich najbliższych. Pomimo wielu romansów, pozostała wierna tylko swojej rodzinie, starając się zapewnić im jak najlepszą przyszłość. Chciała, aby były wykształcone i znały współczesny świat, pamiętaj również o swoich przodkach. Connor zawsze szanował mamę za takie podejście, starał się tym samym przekazywać takie wartości dla młodszego rodzeństwa. Choć Awenasa nie jest już tak obecna w jego życiu po wyprowadzce, bo spadł na nią samodzielny obowiązek wychowywania dzieci, to nadal stara się utrzymać z mamą tak dobry kontakt jak poprzednio. Nie zna swojego ojca, a jego mama nie jest skłonna mu wyjawić, kim on był. Wie jedynie, że Awenasa spędziła z nim tylko jedną, przelotną noc, po czym odeszła. Ojcowie jego rodzeństwa również nie są znani, a bardzo prawdopodobne jest, iż każde z nich ma innego rodziciela. Cuauhtémoc ma aż piątkę rodzeństwa – dziesięcioletni bliźniacy Akecheta i Askook, czteroletnią Mai, ośmioletniego brata Shirki oraz czternastoletniego Dakotę. Najtrudniejszym dzieckiem do upilnowania zawsze była Mai z jej zadziornym oraz pełnym nieskończonej energii usposobieniem. Potrzebowała stałego nadzoru, aby niczego przypadkiem nie zniszczyć albo nie sprowadzić plagi z siódmego kręgu piekła. Wszystko jest przy niej możliwe. Najlepszy kontakt Connor miał z Dokotą, bo to jemu zawsze poświęcał najwięcej czasu. Dakota to całkiem spokojna osoba, nie wadząca innym, zajmująca się głównie swoimi zainteresowaniami. Bardzo lubi rysować i wyszywać, czego nauczył go brat. Nie odnajduje się trochę w nowej szkole, lecz z pomocą starszego rodzeństwa radzi sobie o wiele lepiej. Akecheta i Askook to kolejne dwa łobuzy, które uwielbiają płatać innym figle, ale na szczęście znają umiar. Są bardzo pojętni i inteligentni, choć nie chcą tego wykorzystać do lepszych celów niż wymyślanie żartów. Cuauhtémoc musiał bo nich zawsze sprzątać i przepraszać ofiary ich kawałów, jednak nadal kocha ich tak samo jak resztę. Shirki zwykle przebywał też z bliźniakami, pomagając im przy planowaniu zasadzek. Często uciekał z miejsca “wypadku”, nie chcąc brać na siebie odpowiedzialności, za co był zawsze karany. Jedna wielka rzecz, jaka różni go od bliźniaków to jego wstydliwość i natychmiastowe pożałowanie swoich czynów. Mieszkając z rodziną, Connorowi się nigdy nie nudziło, a po wyjechaniu do Salem tęskni za tą destrukcyjną piątką. Dalsza rodzina Connor, jak z bliskimi członkami rodzinymi, z tymi dalszymi krewnymi również ma dobre stosunki. Stara się utrzymywać stały kontakt ze swoją babcią, bo odkąd zmarł jej mąż, wnuki są dla niej największym pocieszeniem. Przyjaciele Heather Sharma Znajomi Mei - Lin Lang, Leliani, Autumn, Riso, Evangeline, Michiru, Miracle, Niemke, Bazyli Wrogowie Miłość Connor obecnie zainteresowany jest, z widoczną wzajemnością, Samuelem. Zwierzak Connor zajmuje się wieloma dzikimi zwierzętami w lesie, napełniając dla nich karmniki czy przygarniając zranione zwierzęta pod swój dach. Sam ma jednak jedno zwierzę, które nie jest dzikie - białego królika o imieniu Luna, którego znalazł wyrzuconego w kartonie przy drodze do jego domu. Zainteresowania Literatura Cuauhtémoc uwielbia czytać w wolnym czasie książki, odkąd dostał w rękę bajki dla dzieci od mamy, na których uczył się czytać. Do jego ulubionych gatunków można zaliczyć kryminały oraz literaturę historyczną, oraz, choć sam by tego nie powiedział, romanse. To jego guilty pleasure, bo choć wie, że nie są to książki najwyższych lotów, to i tak uwielbia je czytać. Czasami sięga też po młodzieżówki, na które lubi narzekać. Nie ma on swojej ulubionej serii książek, gdyż nie umie się zdecydować, ale najbliższe jego sercu zawsze będą te pierwsze bajki, czytane najpierw przez mamę, a potem samemu. Rzemieślnictwo Chłopak potrafi wytwarzać różne przedmioty ze skóry, czy to pokrowce na noże, paski, siodła lub umocnienia. Nauczył się tego u miejscowych, którzy nadal praktykowali ręczne tworzenie przedmiotów użytkowych. Częściej sięga jednak po metal i inne surowce, ponieważ zawsze żal mu zabijanego zwierza, dzięki któremu można uzyskać prawdziwą, garbowaną skórę. Connor potrafi też całkiem dobrze ostrzyć noże. Wyszywanie oraz rzeźbienie Choć dla niektórych wydaje się to babcine, chłopak bardzo lubi wyszywać i szydełkować. Często wyszywa obrazy przedstawiające ludowe symbole czy wiejskie widoki, które później sprzedaje, lub wiesza u siebie, jeśli wystarczająco przypadną mu do gustu. Potrafi też rzeźbić w glinie, głównie dzbany oraz inne naczynia. Choć często rysuje plany swoich dzieł, to nigdy jakoś nie rozwijał dalej tej umiejętności. Potrafi narysować tylko to, do czego tworzenia przywykł, nic innego. Zdolności *'Jazda konno' – Connor bardzo szybko przyswoił sobie jazdę na koniu, lecz odkąd zamieszkał w Salem nie ma już dostępu do swojego wierzchowca. *'Przywoływanie zwierząt '- chłopak posiada umiejętność przywołania pobliskiej zwierzyny, jak i przy pewnym wysiłku porozmawiania z nią. *'Zamiana w jelenia' – w każdej chwili może on przybrać swoją jelenią formę, która nie ma żadnych specjalnych zdolności. *'Strzelanie z łuku' – mistrzowsko opanował on sztukę strzelania z łuku i bez zawahania może ustrzelić prawie każdy cel. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Po lekko zastraszającej postawie. *Po jelenich rogach i ogonku. *Noszeniu sztucznych futer i skórzanych wstawek. Wystąpienia Seriale Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Connor Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' „Natura wie najlepiej.” '''Najbardziej lubi: Samotne spacery w lesie, zajmowanie się zwierzętami, tymi dzikimi jak i bezdomnymi, nie odmówi również przeczytaniu dobrej książki, gdy ma ochotę usiąść i trochę odpocząć ...a najmniej: Hałasu, jaki zawsze panuje w dużych miastach, głównie dźwięku samochodów. Nie lubi też, kiedy ktoś go nie słucha, chociaż sam uważa, że dobrze tej osobie doradza. Zwierzak: ''' Zajmuje się wieloma zwierzakami, lecz na stałe ma białego, uroczego króliczka o imieniu Luna. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Bez naszyjnika przekazanego mu przez jego matką, który ma zawsze przypominać mu, skąd pochodzi. 'Ulubiony kolor: ' Od brązów i zielenie, po żółcie i pomarańcze, kojarzone z zachodami słońca. 'Sekrety jego pokoju: '''Connor mieszka w niedużej chatce przy lesie, głównie ze względu na jej lokalizację. Wokół jego domu umieszczone są liczne karmniki dla zwierząt, jak i średniej wielkości daszek, który chłopak własnoręcznie zbudował. Sama chatka nie jest w najlepszym, ale też i nie najgorszym stanie, Connor sam stara się przeprowadzać w niej mini remont, bo niezbyt ufa specjalistą. Jej wnętrze utrzymane jest w bardzo ziemskich kolorach, z dużą ilością roślin i ręcznie hodowanych owoców oraz warzyw. Chłopak posiada obszerną półkę na książki, zapełnioną po brzegi literaturą, tą nowszą jak i tą już rozpadającą się. Wszystkie meble kupione zostały od ludzi, którzy robili je własnoręcznie i z pasji, albo były wykonane przez Connora. W chatce można również zauważyć wiele zdjęć rodzinnych, rysunków od jego rodzeństwa i innych pamiątek po rodzinie. '''Ciekawostka: ' Czy wiesz, skąd wzięła się blizna na jego plecach? Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 20 maja; jest spod znaku Byka. *Postać zaadoptowania od Pixie. *Jego imię wywodzi się od ostatniego władzy Tenochtitlánu. Oznacza ono „upadający orzeł”, jego nazwisko zaś oznacza „jeleń”. *Bardzo często ratuje dzikie zwierzęta, a po tym wypuszcza je na wolność. Zajmuje się też wieloma bezdomnymi kotami oraz psami. *Jego ksywka „Connor” jest nawiązaniem do gry Assassin's Creed III, do imienia nadanemu głównemu bohaterowi. *Może zostać przywołany przez plemienny taniec, jednak równie dobrze mogą odpowiedzieć na niego matka lub rodzeństwo chłopaka. *Pomimo jego miłości do zwierząt, lekko obrzydzają go ćmy, ale sam się do tego nie przyzna. *Ma lekką fobię przed igłami. *Tutaj znajduje się pinterest zainspirowany postacią. Galeria connnnnnnnnnnnnnnnor.png|twarz w simsach cautemtemmam.png|coś w simach??? Conor moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High